


OneShots aus der Sommer Challenge

by Elaine (LumCheng)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, jerking off
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine
Summary: Die Sommerchallenge neigt sich dem Ende zu und jetzt ist es Zeit, hier mal alles zu dumpen, was ich getippt habe. Ist eh nicht viel :P
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 20





	1. Tabelle: hurt/comfort | Prompt: schwänzen

'Schule schwänzen' war He Tian kein Fremdbegriff.  
Und für Guanshan war es - das wusste der Schwarzhaarige aus Erfahrung - auch nichts Neues.  
Was hingegen neu war, und im höchsten Maße ungewöhnlich, war die Art und Weise wie sie zusammen diese neugewonnene Freizeit verbrachten.

Während sie in der Mittelschule entweder Basketball gespielt hatten oder irgendwo zusammen in der Stadt rumgehangen haben (einmal sogar um zusammen Schmuck zu kaufen!), so konnte man das ungleiche Paar jetzt, zwei Jahre später, in der Seitengasse hinter einem beliebigen Fast Food Restaurant finden.  
Zwischen Müllcontainern und alten Pappkartons, der Asphalt noch nass vom letzten Regenschauer, weißer Dampf, der warm und zischend aus dem Kellerfenster der Waschküche nach oben stieg.  
Er wärmte ihre kalten Glieder, kroch unter den Stoff ihrer dunklen Sporthosen und trug den sauberen Geruch von Waschpulver an ihnen vorbei.

He Tian mit dem Rücken zur Wand, fühlte das raue Gestein an seinem Rücken, wo es Abdrücke auf seinem Shirt und seiner Haut hinterließ. Guanshan direkt vor ihm, ein Bein zwischen denen des anderen, sein Oberschenkel, der sanften Druck auf He Tian's Körpermitte ausübte.  
Die Finger des Rothaarigen krallten sich in den Kragen von He Tian's Shirt während seine Lippen unsanft den Mund des anderen verschlossen.  
Guanshan stand dabei fast auf den Zehenspitzen, da sie beide in den letzten Jahren noch einmal gewachsen waren und He Tian immernoch größer war als er selber.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, das dunkle Haar kitzelte seine Augenlider. Seine Hände ruhten an der Taille seines Freundes und rutschten etwas tiefer, griffen nach hinten, drückten sanft zu.  
Ein dunkler Laut entschlüpfte Guanshan's Kehle und er presste sich näher an He Tian's Körper, drückte ihn enger an die Wand.

He Tian hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen, doch Guanshan hatte ihn unterbrochen, hatte ihm keine Chance gelassen zu Wort zu kommen. Im Grunde war es auch egal - das hier war gut. He Tian fiel kein guter Grund ein, warum sein Rotschopf hiermit aufhören sollte.  
Eine Weile lang existierte nichts weiter als ihre hungrigen Lippen, scharfe Zähne, Zungen, die sich in den Mund des jeweils anderen verirrten, Mundwinkel - nass vom Speichel und obszöne, nasse Laute, die an ihre Ohren drangen.

Guanshan zog seinen Kopf zurück und schluckte mühsam, atmete durch den Mund, seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug.  
Seine Lippen glänzten vom Speichel und er leckte sich über die Unterlippe, die dunkler war als gewöhnlich. He Tian sah fasziniert zu und es kostete ihn alles, um sich nicht nach vorne zu beugen und ihn erneut zu küssen.  
Irgendwo, weit hinten in seinen Gedanken, erinnerte er sich, dass er Guanshan etwas mitteilen musste. Irgendetwas Wichtiges.

"Shan", fing er an und der Griff an seinem Hintern verstärkte sich als hätte er Sorge, der andere würde jeden Moment verschwinden. "Wegen vorhin, ich wollte..."

"Ich will's nich' hören!", unterbrach Guanshan ihn und vermied es, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen.

He Tian's Ausdruck veränderte sich, wurde sanfter. Er lächelte, doch seine Augen blieben dunkel, erhellten sich nicht. "Könnte aber wichtig sein", versuchte er es erneut, die Worte klangen leicht dahingesagt.

Guanshan schüttelte den Kopf und blickte stur zur Seite, wo ein eine leere Coladose auf dem Asphalt hin und her rollte.  
He Tian seufzte.

"Ich muss wieder f—"

Guanshan's Hand legte sich über den Mund den Schwarzhaarigen, die roten Augen blickten unnachgiebig zu ihm auf. "Ich hab' dir gesagt, ich will das nich' hören."

Er wusste es. Er hatte es gewusst, verdammt noch mal!  
Dieser Hühnerschwanz würde erneut abhauen und ihn zurücklassen. Und wer konnte schon sagen, für wie lange He Tian dieses Mal wegbleiben würde? Das fehlte gerade noch, dass Guanshan so endete wie Zhengxi, nachdem Jian Yi so plötzlich von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Eine leere Hülle, die mit niemandem mehr sprach, alleine zu Mittag aß und sich weigerte mit irgendwem abzuhängen.

Langsam nahm Guanshan seine Hand weg und ließ die Stirn gegen He Tian's Brust sinken.  
"Bastard", zischte er leise und He Tian schloss die Augen, ließ den Kopf nach hinten an die harte Wand sinken.

"Heute Nacht bin ich noch hier", sagte er und seine Stimme klang als käme sie von weit weg.  
Guanshan's Schultern hoben sich unter einem schweren Seufzer.

Er wusste, dass er morgen wieder nicht zur Schule gehen würde. Er wusste auch, dass er die Nacht bei He Tian verbringen würde.  
Weil jede verdammte Minute zählte, die sie zusammen sein konnten.


	2. Tabelle: crack/humor | Prompt: "Das schmeckt komisch"

Skeptisch beugte Guanshan sich über den Topf und schnupperte.  
Der Geruch hatte etwas Eigenartiges an sich. Er zog die Stirn kraus und richtete sich wieder auf, griff dann nach dem kleinen Löffel, der auf der Küchentheke neben dem Herd lag.  
Vorsichtig dippte er den Löffel am Rande des Topfes in die Suppe und probierte zaghaft.  
He Tian sah gespannt zu.  
Guanshan verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schmiss das silberne Besteckteil in die Spüle.

"Das schmeckt komisch", meinte er und stützte sich am Rande der Theke ab. "Was sagtest du doch gleich soll das sein?"

He Tian stöhnte. "Hummercremesuppe", wiederholte er gereizt und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Dort wo ich aufgewachsen bin, ist das eine wahre Delikatesse. Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen..."

Guanshan schmatzte um den komischen Geschmack auf der Zunge loszuwerden. "Dort, wo du aufgewachsen bist, hat das sicher jemand anderes zubereitet", gab er trocken zurück.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah beinahe beleidigt aus. "Ich habe mich genau ans Rezept gehalten. Und natürlich auch selber probiert. Der Geruch, der Geschmack, die Farbe... alles wie im Bilderbuch. Du hast vermutlich bloß keine Ahnung von _haute cuisine_."

Ein empörter Laut stahl sich aus der Kehle des Rothaarigen.

"Erzähl du mir nich', wie etwas zu Riechen oder zu Schmecken hat", knurrte er. "Ich hab' in meinem Leben mehr gekocht als ich gepisst hab', ok?!"

He Tian zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Normalerweise sagt man, 'ich habe in meinem Leben mehr _gefickt_ als ich gepisst habe'..."

Guanshan schnaubte verächtlich. "Das mag vielleicht auf dich zutreffen, denn zutrauen würde ich es dir und NEIN!", hing er schnell hinten dran, als He Tian bereits den Mund öffnete, "Ich will keine Einzelheiten, ok? Kipp' das hier lieber weg, bevor du noch jemanden vergiftest damit."

"Die Zutaten waren sehr teuer", gab der Größere zurück und stand unschlüssig neben dem Herd. "Und du sagst selbst immer, dass man Essen nicht verschwenden soll."

"Aber nicht, wenn es ungenießbar ist. Wie alt war der Hummer, den du verwendet hast?"

He Tian überlegte. "Mein Bruder hat mir den am Dienstag vorbeigebracht und meinte, ich soll ihn einfrieren, aber Auftauen ist immer so umständlich. Man hat nie etwas parat, wenn man es braucht. Aber ich hab ihn die ganze Zeit im Kühlschrank gelagert, ich schwöre es."

Guanshan fiel die Kinnlade herunter. "Du wagst es, mir vier Tage alten Hummer zu servieren?!"

"Hummercremesuppe", verbesserte He Tian und rührte mit der Schöpfkelle durch die blass orangene Flüssigkeit im Topf.

"Willst du, dass wir beide mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung im Krankenhaus landen?? Stellst du dir das etwa unter einem romantischen Date vor?"

He Tian hob den Blick und seine Augen blitzten auf. "Also gibst du zu, dass das hier ein Date ist?"

"Niemals!"

Traurig rührte He Tian in der Suppe und Guanshan stellte seufzend den Herd aus.

"Wir können das nich' essen!", sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Haste beim Kochen nich' gemerkt, dass das Fleisch bereits verdorben war? Hummer muss man immer am selben Tag noch verarbeiten."

"Und was sollen wir uns stattdessen zwischen die Kiemen schieben?", fragte He Tian und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich auf den Kühlschrank. "Ich habe keinen Großeinkauf gemacht und nur das besorgt, was ich für die Suppe brauchte."

Guanshan nahm zwei Topflappen und griff nach den Henkeln des Topfes. Er trug ihn zur Spüle und kippte die Suppe weg, die gluckernd und zähflüssig in den Ausfluss rann.

"Ruf beim Bringdienst an", meinte er leichthin. "Ich nehm' Nummer 28."

Stirnrunzelnd zog He Tian die Besteckschublade auf, in der er den Flyer von seinem Lieblingsbringdienst lagerte und fischte ihn heraus.  
Suchend glitten seine Augen über die Zeilen. Nummer 28... Gebratene Nudeln mit Rindfleisch.  
He Tian grinste. Hätte er sich eigentlich denken können.


	3. Challenge: "Zähl bis 10!" - "Und dann?"

"Little Mo... komm mit zu mir."

"Friss Scheiße! Ich geh' nach Hause."

Tian beschleunigte seine Schritte und schloss schnell zu dem Rothaarigen auf. Galant legte er seinen Arm um die Schulter des anderen und zog ihn näher zu sich, während sie zusammen weiter gingen und sich in dem Gemenge der anderen Schüler zum Ausgang trieben ließen.

"Komm schon", meinte er und grinste breit. "Ich weiß, dass du heute nicht arbeiten musst und es ist Wochenende. Wir können trinken, ich hab' Alkohol besorgt. Jian Yi und Zhan ZhengXi kommen auch."

"Als wenn mich das interessiert", fauchte GuanShan zurück und versuchte sich aus der halben Umarmung zu befreien. Tian konnte so nervtötend sein.

"Hey Rotschopf! Du kochst heute für uns, hab ich gehört?"

GuanShan blieb stehen und ließ Tian's Arm los. Xixi und Yi kamen ihnen entgegen, letzterer wurde von seinem Freund Huckepack getragen und rutschte nun langsam dessen Rücken hinunter. Seine Arme ließ er trotzdem um die Brust des anderen geschlungen.  
Manchmal bewunderte GuanShan die beiden, wie sie auf diese Art öffentlich miteinander interagieren konnten, ohne, dass es ihnen peinlich war. 

"Was zum-? Nein, man! Sucht euch wen anders. Ich hab' Besseres zu tun als Hausmutter für euch zu spielen."

"Hast du einen Todeswunsch?" Tian lächelte immer noch, sein Griff um GuanShan's Schultern verstärkte sich jedoch. Die Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in das Fleisch des Oberarms.

"Fuck man, ist ja gut. Ich komm' mit. Aber nur für ne Stunde oder so..."

Xixi rückte seine Schultasche zurecht, nachdem Yi von ihm abgelassen hatte und sie nun zu viert weitergingen. "Habt ihr schon entschieden, was wir essen?"  
Tian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie wäre es mit Curry? Lasst uns zum Supermarkt gehen und schauen, was sie da haben."

~

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten die Schüler Tian's geräumiges Loft und Yi schmiss seine Tasche in die Ecke und rannte zur großen Fensterfront. "Ahh, ich liebe es hier!", rief er und presste seine Nase an die Scheibe.

"Hey! Sabber mir nicht alles voll oder du kannst gleich mit Putzen anfangen", mahnte Tian ihn, bevor er die Tüte mit dem Gemüse auf der Küchentheke abstellte und GuanShan dabei zusah, wie dieser sich eine Kochschürze umband.

"Warte, lass mich..."

Er stellte sich hinter ihn und nahm ihm die Bänder aus der Hand, um sie hinter seinem Rücken in eine Schleife zu binden.

"Ich kann das alleine!", schnauzte der Rothaarige und stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Tian stolperte einen Schritt zurück und rieb sich schmerzend die Stelle.

"Werd locker, Alter. Hier, trink erstmal 'n Bier."

Er öffnete den großen Kühlschrank und holte vier grüne Flaschen raus. Zischend öffnete er den Drehverschluss und reichte GuanShan das Bier. Murrend nahm dieser es entgegen und trank einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich daran machte, das Gemüse zu putzen.

"Hey, helft gefälligst mit", rief Tian und sah zu Yi und Xixi rüber, die auffallend dicht beisammen standen und tuschelten. Sein Blick glitt rüber zu GuanShan und er bedauerte, dass sie nicht ebenso vertraut miteinander waren. Andererseits... sich mit jemandem zu prügeln, den man kaum kannte, war vermutlich nicht die beste Ausgangsposition für eine anschließende Partnerschaft. GuanShan selbst hatte ihm erst kürzlich gesagt, dass er ihre Beziehung als 'gerade mal halb befreundet' empfand. Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte. Was für eine bekloppte Definierung.

Yi stützte seine Unterarme auf der Arbeitsfläche ab und legte den Kopf schief. "Aber verlang' nicht von mir, dass ich Zwiebeln schneiden soll... ich muss dann immer heulen."

"Wann heulst du mal nicht?", fragte Tian lachend und schob ihm und Xixi zwei Flaschen rüber.

Eine Mahlzeit, zwei Stunden und unzählige Biere später, lagen und saßen alle vier auf und um Tian's Bett verstreut und hörten Musik, die aus Yi's kleinem Handylautsprecher dudelte.

"Hätten wir ein Schlagzeug und ein Keyboard, hätten wir jetzt ein bisschen proben können", seufzte der Weißhaarige, bevor er noch einen Schluck Bier nahm und den Kopf hinter sich an den Bettrand lehnte. Die Welt fing langsam an, sich um ihn herum zu drehen. Er rollte seinen Kopf hin und her. Ein lustiges Gefühl. 

"Schwachkopf!", meinte Tian. "Keiner von uns hat je gespielt. Wie sollen wir da erst zusammen proben?"

"Ihr wollt das wirklich nach wie vor durchziehen?", fragte Xixi, der bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und nun Anstalten machte, Yi vom Boden auf das Bett neben sich ziehen. Tian, der neben Yi saß, hatte plötzlich seinen Hintern halb ihm Gesicht und schob seinen Kumpel verärgert von sich. "Pass mal auf, man."

Schnaufend ließ Yi sich neben Xixi auf die weiche Matratze fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Decke, die noch nach Weichspüler duftete.  
Wie auf Kommando fauchte Tian: "Wehe, ihr macht irgendeinen Müll da oben. Das Bettzeug ist frisch gewaschen."

Er bemerkte, dass seine Zigarette mittlerweile runter gebrannt war und drückte den Stummel unnötigerweise in dem Aschenbecher neben sich aus.  
GuanShan saß unweit von ihm, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und die Arme auf den angezogenen Knien abgestützt.

"Was ist los, Little Mo?"

"Was war in diesen Drinks, die du gemixt hast?", murmelte der andere und machte Anstalten, sich schwankend zu erheben.

"Hey, was denkst du, wo du hingehst?"

"Darf man hier nicht mal mehr pissen gehen??"

"Warte, ich helf' dir", meint Tian und wollte schon aufstehen, doch nur einen Moment später hatte GuanShan ihm einen Tritt direkt ins Gesicht verpasst. Zielen konnte er anscheinend noch.

"Danke, das kann ich alleine!"

Soweit kam es noch, dass er Hilfe beim Pissen bräuchte. Und dann ausgerechnet von Tian. Wobei... es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie das beste Stück des jeweils anderen noch nie gesehen. Okay, vielleicht nicht von Angesicht zu... 'Angesicht', aber GuanShan hatte das Foto gespeichert, welches Tian ihm vor ein paar Wochen geschickt hatte. Irgendwo in einem random Ordner auf seinem Handy, zwischen Katzen- und Landschaftsbildern, die so langweilig waren, dass er hoffte, dass niemand, der jemals sein Handy in die Finger bekam, auf die Idee käme, an diesem Ort nach Dick-Pics zu suchen.  
Mehr torkelnd als gehend, stapfte er zum Badezimmer und schloss ab, bevor er sich seinem Geschäft widmete. Tian wäre unter Garantie reingeplatzt, hätte er die Tür offen gelassen.

Unterdessen war selbiger aufgestanden und ging zur Küchentheke, um zu sehen, ob noch irgendwas vorhanden war, um weitere Longdrinks zu mixen. Nachdenklich rieb er sich die schmerzende linke Wange, GuanShan hatte ihn gut erwischt. Sein Blick glitt zur Badezimmertür und wanderte anschließend zum Bett, auf dem Yi und Xixi mittlerweile mehr aufeinander als nebeneinander lagen.  
Tian wusste, dass die beiden mehr als angetrunken sein mussten, sonst würden sie sich nicht so schamlos vor seinen Augen benehmen. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
Er lehnte sich mit dem Po an die Theke und schaute den beiden zu. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und sie hatten kein Licht angemacht. Es wurde immer schwerer genau zu sehen, was die beiden taten, aber hören konnte er es deutlich, obschon die beiden sich eher flüsternd unterhielten.

"Yi... geh von mir runter, du wirst langsam schwer..."

"Ich kann mich kaum bewegen...", gab der andere zurück. "Sobald ich die Augen schließe, fahre ich Achterbahn..."

Sein Mund war nahe an Xixi's Hals und seine Lippen streiften leicht die erhitzte Haut beim Sprechen.

"...deine Hand scheint aber noch okay zu sein...", murmelte der Blonde, machte aber keine Anstalten diese bei ihrem Tun zu unterbrechen.

Mit leichten Druck fuhr Yi's Hand über die Beule in seinem Schritt und er musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er war sich halb bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren, doch der Alkohol benebelte seine Sinne und die zunehmende Dunkelheit machte ihn zusätzlich schläfrig. Abgesehen davon fühlte sich das, was sein Freund da gerade tat, verdammt gut an. Zu gut vielleicht.  
Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung drehte er sie beide herum, sodass er nun oben lag. Yi hielt sich halb erschrocken an seinen Oberarmen fest und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein erstickter Laut kam über seine Lippen, als Xixi ihre Hüften aneinander presste.

"...Zhan... Xixi..."

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er beugte sich herab und näherte sich Yi's Lippen.  
Tian drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Wo zum Teufel blieb GuanShan?! Sollte er sich diese Show alleine antun?  
Mit großen Schritten ging er zum Badezimmer und hörte die Spülung, kurz darauf gefolgt von einem Klicken, als die Tür entsperrt wurde.  
Ohne zu Klopfen, polterte er hinein und GuanShan wich mit einem Schrei zurück.

"Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit dir?!"

"Ich hoffe du hast dir die Hände gewaschen."

"Ich war bloß pinkeln."

"Aber du hast ihn angefasst."

"Mein Schwanz ist sauber!"

"Red keinen Blödsinn!"

Tian drängte ihn zum Waschbecken und sah dabei zu, wie der andere sich murrend die Hände wusch.

"Benutz' Seife."

"Jaaa, doch!"

Augenblicke später trocknete er sich die Hände und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen böse an. "Rück mir von der Pelle. Wieso platzt du hier überhaupt unangemeldet rein?"

"Ich hab' dich vermisst."

"Na, klar."

GuanShan schob sich grob an Tian vorbei und wollte das Bad verlassen, doch kurz bevor er durch den Türrahmen treten konnte, hatte der andere ihn bereits am Handgelenk gepackt und hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte. Geh nicht zurück ins Wohnzimmer."

Der Rothaarige blieb stehen. "Wieso?"

"Weil... uhm. Zähl bis zehn!"

Mit einem Ruck befreite GuanShan sich aus dem Griff und verschränkte die Arme vor Brust.

"Und dann?", bellte er.

"Mach es einfach."

"Ist das wieder einer deiner blöden Power-trips? Gib mir die Hand, schließ die Augen, liefer diesen Zettel ab, zähl bis zehn, mach dies, mach das..."

Tian trat näher und stand jetzt so dicht vor ihm, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. GuanShan wich unerfreut zurück und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen. Tian's linke Hand wand sich um seine Hüfte und krallte sich in das Holz des Rahmens, während er sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wand neben GuanShan's Kopf abstützte.

"Also... zähl bis zehn."

Der Rothaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber er wusste, dass Tian ihm an körperlicher Kraft weit überlegen war und würde er sich weigern, hätte das sicher Konsequenzen. Er war nicht scharf auf weitere blaue Flecken.  
Missmutig fing er an zu zählen.

"Eins... zwei...."

Tian schob sein Becken nach vorne, berührte den Schritt des anderen mit seinem eigenen.

"...dreiii-hey!"

"Zähl weiter!", kam es im Befehlston. GuanShan schluckte hörbar. "Na los... wenn du noch einmal aufhörst, musst du von vorne anfangen."

Tian lächelte, obgleich der harten Worte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.  
GuanShan schloss die Augen für einen Moment und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Vier... fünf..."

Tian's Lippen berührten den Hals des anderen und jener atmete merklich aus. "...sechsss...."

Die Zunge des Dunkelhaarigen fuhr über die nackte Haut, zog eine feuchte Spur vom Schlüsselbein zum Kieferknochen.

"....sieben....haah...."

Tian wanderte weiter zum Ohrläppchen, biss sanft hinein, zog mit den Zähnen leicht daran. "...hnn, acht...."

Er ließ wieder davon ab und sein Gesicht erschien erneut in GuanShan's Blickfeld.

"Neun."

Seine Fäuste zitterten, als er sah, wie Tian seinen Mund öffnete und die Zunge hervorstreckte.

"Zehn...."

Tian's rechte Hand löste sich von der Wand und kühle Finger griffen nach GuanShan's Kinn, bevor eine warme Zunge über die geschlossenen Lippen leckte.  
GuanShan kniff abermals die Augen zusammen und öffnete seinen Mund fast automatisch.

Minuten später zog Tian sich zurück. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Auch GuanShan war außer Atem. Er zitterte. Tian war nicht sicher, ob vor Erregung oder vor Wut. Er hoffte nicht auf Letzteres.

"Komm."

Er griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn raus aus dem Badezimmer, durch den kurzen Flur, hinein ins riesige Wohnzimmer.  
GuanShan wollte etwas erwidern, doch jegliche Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als sein Blick auf Yi und Xixi fiel. Augenblicklich fühlte er, wie sich die Hitze in seinen Wangen ausbreitete, als er rot wurde.  
Auch Tian hielt inne und sah fasziniert auf die beiden Schüler auf seinem Bett, die jeglichen Sinn für Anstand und Zeit verloren zu haben schienen.

"...mhh, Xi-xi... warte... sie sind.... hier..."

Yi's Hände waren in die Schultern seinen Freundes gekrallt, während jener sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen vergraben hatte. Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich schnell zwischen ihren Körpern und hörte auch jetzt nicht auf.  
GuanShan keuchte und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "I-ich sollte gehen", stammelte er und drehte sich um, um zu flüchten, doch Tian hielt ihn fest und schmiss ihn grob auf das Bett, direkt neben die anderen zwei.  
Wie ein Raubtier kletterte er hinterher und setzte sich auf die Hüften des Rothaarigen, bevor er sich zur Seite beugte und nahe an Yi's Ohr murmelte: "Ist hier noch Platz für zwei weitere Spieler?"

"Fuuuuuuck!"

Xixi stöhnte und seine Handbewegungen erstarben, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schnellem Tempo. Sein Atem kam in schnellen Stößen, prallte gegen Yi's erhitzte Haut. Jener zappelte unter ihm, als feuchte Hitze sich zwischen ihren Körpern ausbreitete. "Zhan Xixi... ein Tuch..."

GuanShan fing an zu schreien und hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen Tian's Brust.

"Lass mich gehen. Ich bleibe keine Sekunde länger in diesem Irrenhaus!"

"Ihr seid zu LAUT!", rief Xixi und stützte sich mühsam auf der Matratze ab, seine Arme fühlten sich schwach an.

"Hey! Schmier das nicht auf mein Bettzeug!"

Tian gab ihm eine Kopfnuss und Xixi fiel stöhnend zur Seite. Yi griff erschrocken nach seinem Freund. "Bist du okay?"  
GuanShan probierte Tian von sich zu schieben und vermied es, einen Blick auf die beiden anderen zu werfen, die verschwitzt, betrunken und mit offenen Hosen versuchten, herauszufinden, wo oben und wo unten war.

"Ich will hier weeeeeeg!"

~

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie alle es tatsächlich geschafft, eine halbwegs annehmbare Schlafposition zu finden.  
Tian hatte GuanShan nicht gehen lassen und jetzt lagen sie auf der linken Hälfte des großen Bettes, der Schwarzhaarige lag hinter seinem 'Halb-Freund', die Hand über dessen Brust in sein Shirt gekrallt, um zu verhindern, dass er abhauen würde.  
Yi lag auf dem Bauch am anderen Ende des Bettes, ein Bein hing über dem Rand, der Fuß berührte fast den Boden. Ihm war schlecht. Er vertrug keinen Alkohol.  
Xixi lag auf dem Rücken zwischen Yi und dem anderen Paar und starrte im Dunkeln die hohe Decke an. Sein Kopf tat noch immer weh, aber immerhin hatte ihn das wieder nüchtern gemacht. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Hoffentlich waren Tian und GuanShan betrunken genug, um dieses Ereignis nach dem Aufwachen vergessen zu haben.


End file.
